The Terrible Mistake
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: The guys find something in Leo's room that looks like something it isn't without asking questions they destroy it. Will they realize their mistake before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the guys.**

**This just sorta popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is...**

Leo sighed as he entered the lair, his body ached. He started toward his room.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said sharply.

Leo stopped, turned, and looked at Master Splinter. His brothers flanked Master Splinter and the table was in front of them. On the table were two syringes and a small package of vials. Leo felt his blood run cold_. Oh no_....

He approached them and bowed to Master Splinter.

"Yes Sensei," Leo inquired without emotion.

"Don't act like ya don't know what this is Leo!" shouted Raph as he pushed Leo back, "Since when did you..."

"Raphael enough," interrupted Master Splinter. Don looked furious and scared, Mike looked down right betrayed, and Raph...just plain furious...but his eyes showed confusion and hurt.

"Leonardo...I'm very disapointed in you my son...Come," Master Splinter said angrily.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed, he followed Master Splinter to his room. The door closed behind them.

"I-I never though Leo would do drugs," whispered Mike, looking at the closed door.

"Yeah well...we thought wrong Mike," snapped Raph.

"Hopefully he'll be ok," whispered Don.

Raph put a hand on Don's shoulder for a second. They knew what he was talking about, Master Splinter was going to force Leo to go "cold turkey", force him to come off the drugs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please just let me explain Sensei," pleaded Leo.

"I do not need an explaination Leonardo! Give me your swords," Master Splinter ordered.

Leo closed his eyes, unsheathed his swords and handed them to Master Splinter. He took them and gripping them firmly, he snapped them in half.

"Go to the infirmary room and stay there, you are not to leave unless I tell you to. Is that Clear?" Master Splinter said sharply.

"Mas-" Leo started. Master Splinter slapped him sharply, nails cutting into skin. Leo dropped his head, hand on his cheek, fighting tears. He was shaking and pale.

"Go!" growled Master Splinter. Leo got up and stumbled out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don, Raph and Mike looked up as Leo walked out and headed toward the Infirmary Room. Master Splinter came out and walked to the table.

"Raphael, dispose of this. Donatello, secure the Infirmary with a lock and monitor Leonardo's condition every few hours. Michelangelo go To Leonardo's room and check it thoroughly for any more of the drugs....do not speak to Leonardo tonight," Master Splinter said sharply. Mike looked shocked but nodded, shoulders slumped and head down as he walked toward Leo's room. Raph picked up the vials and the syringes put them in two plastic bags and left. Don stood still for a minute..._isn't bad enough what we're doing to him? Why do we have to put him in solitary confinement practically? Oh Leo...why? Why'd have to this?_Don stumbled to his lab to get a lock. A couple minutes later he headed toward the Infirmary.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_They wouldn't even let me explain....I guess I deserve it... not telling them how sick I am....I shouldn't have skipped my morning and midday doses I'm going to die....Oh God! I'm Going to Die! I'm going to die...how long will it take? How many fits? I'm...going...to...die..._

Leo lay curled in the fetal position the Infirmary bed, chest heaving as he fought the sobs that threatened to break free. Every Muscle in his body twitching as spasms of pain started to rack him. Don had locked the door an hour ago...no one had come to check on him since. Don hadn't even said a word to him. Leo thrashed on the bed, limbs flailing, body arching unnaturally. After a couple of minutes the seizures stopped and Leo lay limp struggling to catch his breath, tears streaming down his cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what'a think? Review Please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't...well ya know...**

**Chapter 2 **

Leo opened his eyes...they felt gummy, he looked around weakly for a clock, 4am, he'd had three fits since he'd been brought in here. Exhastion weighted him down, he was on the floor now, having trouble breathing, and shivering.

Flashback****

"You have and eplilepic-like condition... only it's fatal," said a man sitting in a chair in front of him.

"How long do I have to live?" Leo whispered.

"At best three weeks...that is unless the normal treatment for epilepsy slows it," replied the man.

"Then how long?" Leo asked, swollowing, tears forming in his eyes.

"If your lucky three years at most," he replied gently.

Leo nodded, "Can we try the treatment? I-I...I don't know how you want me to pay..."

The man sighed, "I'll put it in the books as a donation. Don't worry about it, you need to come every week so I can check up on how you are doing...do you you understand?"

Leo nodded.

The man handed him a syringe and a vial.

"Call me if the sezuires don't stop, three injections a day should do it," the man said firmly, "this will last you the rest of the week."

End Flashback****

Leo tried to roll over, but his body wouldn't respond, Leo closed his eyes, only meaning to rest for a second.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don! Your kidding me? Right? You put Leo in a room, possibly coming off drugs alone? Don he could die!" April shouted, "Even in rehab centers they take them off the drugs slowly!"

"It wasn't my choice! Master Splinter said to destroy it!" Don shouted back,tears on his face.

"Take me to him, NOW," demanded April.

"I can't...Master Splinter said I was only to check on him every couple of hours," Don started.

"Donnie! Leo could be dying right now! He's your brother! Think about it, he could be dying alone!!" April snapped.

Raph stood next to the door, leaning against the wall. Mike hadn't moved from Leo's bed since they locked Leo in the Infirmary Room. He was crying in there. Master Splinter had left an hour ago and hadn't been back.

"Ok," Don said softly.

April and Don walked out of the room and toward where Leo was. Raph followed.

"I'm coming too," Raph said quietly, "I found the stuff...I want...I want 'im to know I was just worried about him."

April looked at Raph her face full of fury, it softened at the sight of tears on Raph's cheeks.

"Oh Raph!" she gasped.

"I was...angry...more scared then anything..." he whispered.

Don nodded, turned and opened the door.

Leo wasn't on the bed, he was sprawled on the floor, limp.

"Oh my God," April gasped as she rushed forward. She put her hand on Leo's arm.

"Don he's freezing! Raph grab a blanket! Hurry!" April ordered.

Raph grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Leo, lifting his brother into his arms.

"He's barely breathin' Don," Raph sobbed out. Don checked for a pulse and found it irregular and jumpy, worst of all it was painfully weak.

Seconds later Leo started seizing in Raph's arms, body bucking and twisting.

"He's seizing! Raph lay him down!" Don ordered.

They all quickly attempted to still Leo's thrashing figure. His head hitting the concrete floor with loud smacks, that made them all flinch.

April jumped up, the weight she had been aplying to Leo's abdomin gone. She grabbed a pillow and thrust it under Leo's head, quickly returning to where she was. Mercifully Leo went limp again. Raph sat up, touching Leo's face gently. Leo's chest wasn't moving.

"Don! He's not!" Raph started.

"I know! April go get Mike, tell him to call Master Splinter, this isn't like withdrawl symptoms! Hurry!" Don ordered. He quickly started CPR. Two breaths and thirty pumps. After the third try a weak gasp and a little cough, made him sit back in relief.

Leo's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey bro..." Raph said softly.

"Under...my...bed...vault...45..98...120...energency supply...hurry...before another fit," Leo rasped out. Raph scrambled to his feet and shot toward Leo's room. He dropped down and searched for the vault...nothing...then ah-ha! A trap door and inside the vault!

Raph spun out the code and opened it. He grabbed the syringe and the vial inside and shot back to the room. When he got there, Don took it from him and quickly pulled some of the liquid out of the vial. He started to insert in into Leo's arm. April stopped him.

"Air bubbles!" she hissed. Mike was there now cradeling Leo's head and shoulders, fear in his eyes. Don qiuckly allowed the precious liquid to be squirted out a little, discharging any air bubbles within. Heput the needle into Leo's arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still don't own them...**

**Chapter 3:**

Master Splinter was sitting next to Leo's limp form. He was sleeping now, the medication he needed finaly in his system. Leo had appologized to them and told Master Splinter he didn't need to be upset with himself, Leo said he should've told them sooner. April sat down at the table next to Don, she put her hand on his arm.

"I should've check the drugs...We should've let him defend himself...he could've died," Don started sobbing.

"Don..." she started.

"April...don't...HE COULD'VE DIED!!!"Don shouted.

"Don..he's dyin' anyway," Whispered Raph. Don turned to look at him, tears forming.

"I-I know..." he whispered. Raph did the most shocking thing they had ever seen him do, he huged Don, pulling him close as Don cried. Mike walked up and joined in. The three brothers stood that way for a few seconds before Raph pulled away.

"'nuff mushy stuff," he mumbled.

"Well at least I know that you'd guys would acutally miss me," Leo said as he leaned against the chair. Master Splinter was next to Leo, watching him worridly. Leo was wrapped in a blanket, obviously by Master Splinter's orders.

"Why wouldn't we miss you?" Mike whimpered. Don looked just as shocked by Leo's comment. Raph looked almost angry.

"I'm just messing with you...shesh...this was what I was worried about...you all find out I'm sick and suddenly I'm made of glass,"Leo grumbled.

April laughed, got up and hugged him.

"Oh Leo," she laughed. Leo grinned as the others joined in, embracing him.

"All right..get off!" Leo grumbled.

"Raph....how did you dispose of my meds?" Leo asked, "I'm hoping you didn't smash it to pieces."

"Uh....," Raph started, "Um...hehehe."

Leo's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Ya...know I was diginosed two and a half years ago right?" Leo growled, "Tom gave me three years to live if I was lucky...the meds you disposed of was all I had left...Tom died of a heart attack last week. Get the picture?"

"Gulp" Raph took a step back.

"I found where he got rid of the stuff Leo," Mike pipped up, "There were a few vials unbroken."

Raph sighed with relief.

"Ya know I though it was drugs at the time right?" called Raph as Leo followed Mike.

"Ya Raph...I know...chill...I forgive you," Leo called back.

"Leo what was the name of the meds?" April asked as Leo examined the box Mike had brought in.

"Lyrica," He replied, "Why?"

"I think I can try and buy some for you," April answered, "When was your last check up?"

"Two weeks before Tom died, I'm due for a new one but don't know anyone else I can trust," Leo answered, "Wait...you have to have a perscribttion to get it."

Leo looked at her quisically. Master Splinter looked at April cuiriously. Don, Raph, and Mike all looked exspectant.

"I have a friend that's a doctor," April replied, "I'll see what I can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own my fav. guys....yet...jk..jk...lol**

**Chapter 4:**

Leo sighed, as he picked up one of the undamaged vials and found the only remainung syringe. His head was starting to pound and he could feel the tremors starting in his limbs. _How long was I out? Uhhg...._

Leo opened the vial and inserted the needle tip. the clear liquid filled the syringe partway. Leo sat the vial down and undid his elbow pad.

"Mike grab me...something clean...quick...my head's already poundin'," Leo ordered. Mike shot off.

"You need help with that bro?" Raph asked. Leo smiled at him and shook his head.

"Naw...been doing this for two and a half years...I got it....thanks Mike," Leo replied, smiling at his family.

Leo quickly wipped the syringe needle and then wipped his elbow-pit. The needle pricked forest-green skin and then sank in.

Mike couldn't help but flinch, wincing a little. Don eyed the syringe that Leo held carefully. Leo was focused as he held his hand steady, slowly injecting the liquid into his system. Leo sighed as the last of it was gone. his head stopped pounding after a minute.

"Leonardo...my...son...(sighs)...you said that..." Master Splinter started, his eyes worried.

"Sensei, this isn't something that can be stopped or fixed...I'm...I'm dying...as hard as it is to hear its true....the best thing you guys can do is stop worrying over me and go back to how things were...before you knew....I know your wondering how....Tom siad I'd basically die in my sleep...One quick fit and cariac arrest...I won't feel a thing," Leo interupted gently, his eyes soft, gentle. He put a hand on his father's shoulder and smiled at the rest of them.

"Leo...why do you keep going in for check ups...if...?" April whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"Tom kept an eye on my condition on the off chance that it would become dormant...vanish in a instant like it appeared," he replied.

"What....what can we do bro?" Raph asked, upset, "You just think we can...just...walk away? Turn our backs and not worry...not-"

Leo punched him in the head.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FOR?" Raph shouted. Leo tackeled him.

"Proving a point" Leo grunted. They all laughed as the two wrestled, after a moment Raph really joined in and tried to beat Leo.

***

Three weeks later....

Leo sat down on the table and scanned the room, handsin his lap. April was talking to her friend. the CAT scans were done, blood had been drawn...ect. He sighed, it had been hard to convince his family not to come along. The door opened and April came in, beaming. A man came in behind her.

"Well...I looked at your records...Dr. Tom Cowens, he recorded every single check up, the amount of drugs and what kind he had you on. He...his notes are in here with everything-" The man started.

"Just get to the point...please," Leo interupted. The man laughed, but nodded.

"It's gone, the condition," he said. leo stared at him blankly for a second and then looked at April for confirmation. She nodded, looking like she was going to burst into tears. He looked back at the man.

"I don't understand...I accidently forgot a dose the other day...I-I had a fit...I don't....understand," Leo said quietly, looking very confused. His eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Tom said it started suddenly...out of the blue...he and I did some researh this condition...its very rare...it has a tendancy to just...stop...sometimed it comes back...sometimes it doesn't...right now...you're in remission," the man said with a smile. Leo just stared at him, numb, struggling to take in those words.

"Tom...said it was possible..but I-We never really..." his voice trailed off.

April hugged him.

"I think we better go tell everybody...I set up another check-up at the end of the month and we're going to keep meds on hand...just in case," April said gently.

when the news was broke, Leo still hadn't gotten over the shock, all he could do was sit stare. Then suddenly he just started laughing, almost hysterical.

"Uh...is he ok?" Raph asked nervously. They all looked at Leo with a worried expresion.

"He's lost his mind," Mike gasped. Don looked at his brother as if he had sprouted another head.

"I'm fine...Oh...somebody pinch me...'cus if I'm dreaming...wow,"Leo laughed

Mike pinched. Leo yelped. They all laughed. Leo calapsed into another fit of laugher.

A good fit.

Something from joy...

Not pain...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Please....sorry it took so long...had some kinks to work out...


End file.
